Csak a vajsör?
by GregSara
Summary: FredGeorge mesterkedés, amiből RWHG szerelem lesz...


**Csak a vajsör?**

Dumbledore meghalt. Most jöttünk a temetéséről. Gyönyörű volt és Fawkes! Az egészet végigbőgtem. Ron próbált vigasztalni, valamennyire sikerült is neki. Most itt ülünk a klubhelységben. Ginny és Harry végre egymásra talált. Éppen Harry tetoválásáról beszélgettünk...

- Azt mondtam, hogy egy Mennydörgő van a mellére tetoválva. Az sokkal macsóbb.

- És Ronnak mit mondtál, milyen van? - kérdezte Harry.

- Törpegolymók, de nem mondtam meg, hol.

Elkezdtem hangosan nevetni.

- Nevetsz??? – Ron felpattant a fotelból és elkezdett csikizni.

- Elég! – most már a könnyeim is kicsordultak a nevetéstől.

Olyan kotel kerültünk, hogy éreztem a dezijét: Axe Bumchikiwoawoa! –vagy mi. Nagyon jó illata van. Nekem Playboy nyuszis a parfümöm...

Ekkor betoppant Fred és George.

- Hi everybody! Ma este szervezünk egy Griffendéles búcsúbulit. Tudjuk, hogy nem annyira alkalmas, de muszáj. Dumbledore is ezt szeretné...

- Rendben – mondta Harry.

- Akkor 9-kor itt – kacsintott Fred.

Valahogy nem háborított fel a buli, sőt örülök is neki. Egy kis kikapcsolódás...

Kilenckor az egész Griffendél ház, a negyediktől fölfelé, ott bulizott. Ron egy narancs boxert és atlétapólót vett fel. Annyira helyes! Szerintem kondizik. Idejön...

- Szia, téged kerestelek. Jól nézel ki.

Magamra néztem. Háát, egy fekete miniszoknya és egy fekete top.

- Köszi – alig bírtam megszólalni. – Megyek és.. iszom valamit.

A zenét Goerge, a büfét Fred üzemeltette. Ha jól láttam.

- Adj valamit inni – mondtam. Kaptam is. – Mi ez? Tök jó íze van.

- Vajsör. – mondta Ron, aki csatlakozott. – Nekem is adhatsz. Aztán még ittam néhány kört és kicsit megfájdult a fejem, nem is emlékszem sok mindenre...

Csak azt láttam, hogy Hermione elnyúlik a kanapén.

- Herm, jól vagy? – nem válaszolt. – Mit adtatok neki? – kérdeztem Fredet és George-ot.

- Csak egy kis „Engedjfel bombát", hogy feldobódjon – mondta Fred.

- De be is jött, az előbb egész jól benne volt..- George vigyorgott.

- Mi? – nem értettem.

- Az előbb, amikor nem voltál itt, olyan jól táncolt, Deannel, Seamussal, McLaggennel...

- Aztán kidőlt.

- Ellenszer? – most nem volt időm féltékenykedni, de McLaggen???

- Itasd meg vele – George a kezembe nyomott egy ki üvegcsét.

- Hermione, ezt idd meg – Hermione tiszta részeg volt. De megitta. Aztán elrohant, kifelé.

Ránéztem Fredre és George-ra. Ők meg bólogattak.

Amikor már emlékeztem, visszamentem a buliba. Ron aggódva jött.

- Jó vagy?

- Persze, csak beszélgettem a vécével, de minden rendben.

Akkor vettem észre, hogy már alig vannak 3-4 ember. És egy lassú szám ment.

- Táncolunk? – kérdezte.

- Tudsz? – átkarolta a derekam és meg a nyakát, hozzásimultam, a vállára hajtottam a fejem. És megint éreztem az AXE hatását. Felnéztem, már csak mi ketten voltunk és George.

- Nem unjátok még?- kérdezte – mennék el.

- Fred? – kérdezte Ron.

Goerge felmutatott. És hallottuk:

- Igen, igen! ÁÁÁ ! Fred... – Angelina sóhajait.

Ron vigyorogni kezdett.

- Úgy hallom elvan.

- Na megyek – George felment a lépcsőn.

- Iszunk még egy vajsört? – kérdeztem.

- De csak egyet – rám mosolygott. Leültünk a kanapéra. Aztán valahogy az ölébe ültem és megöleltem. Elkezdte simogatni a hátam. Aztán cirógatta a hajam. Azon kaptam magam, hogy már veszem le a pólóját, és nem tiltakozik! Sőt, ő meg az enyémet hámozza le. És megcsókol! Aztán ledönt a kanapéra és fölém hajol. Megláttam a mellén az oroszlénfej tetolválását, és...

- Szeretlek – mondja. Akkor belém csapott a villám. Lehúzom a fejét és csókolózunk. Annyira jó volt! Éreztem, hogy többet akarok. És ő is. Kérdően néz rám. Annyira édes! Feleletképpen levettem a maradék ruhámat. Ő is az övét. Átkarolt és minden porcikámat csókokkal borította. Aztán megtörtént. Nem is fájt. Úgy éreztem, nem is lehet jobb. De lett. Amikor elkezdett mozogni, és... Majdnem én is kiabáltam a nevét, de vigyáznunk kellett. Ha valaki meglátná... De miért is ne? Legyenek csak féltékenyek! De Ron mit szólna? Inkább csak a fülébe súgtam, hogy mit szeretnék. Ő egy széles vigyor kíséretében teljesítette azokat...

- Annyira csodás volt! – sóhajtottam. Egymás mellett feküdtünk és simogattuk egymást.Én az oroszlánját – De te annyi mindent csináltál, és én...

- De vagy minden álmom, ami neked jó volt, nekem is – mondta és magához húzott. – Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek – mondtam. Még jó hogy szedek fogamzásgátlót már egy fél éve.

- Még nem szeretnék apuka lenni – nézett rám.

- Én sem anyuka – mondtam. – Nem lesz semmi baj – és megcsókoltam.

- Csak a vajsör? - kérdezte.

- Nem. Te. Én. A vajsör csak besegített - mosolyogtam.

- Fel kéne menni, mert már reggel van – sóhajtotta.

Felöltöztünk aztán a lépcső előtt még végigsimított a vonalaimon, megcsókolt és felment a hálóba.

Én meg azon gondolkodtam, hogy ma este még egyszer részem lesz ebben az örömben, az Odúban, Ronnál...Az Én oroszlánomnál...


End file.
